


Paige's Diary

by AbsterStories



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Adoption, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt, Family, Inner Dialogue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsterStories/pseuds/AbsterStories
Summary: A short one shot, Paige writing down her feelings after a certain event in season 5.If you want to know more take a peak and see.This was written and originally posted on FanFiction.net years ago, I'm re-uploading my old stories and hoping to finish uncompleted ones, feedback is always appreciated :)
Kudos: 2





	Paige's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading my finished stories over from FanFiction.net and the stories I am planning on finishing very soon. These are the same as posted there, by me, bar a few edits to better the spelling etc as I'd like to think since writing these years ago I have managed to get somewhat better at seeing my mistakes even with the damn Dyslexia! Even though this was written and posted a long time ago on FF.net feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> So I wrote this years ago, I had been watching charmed and just had some inspiration to write, unfortunately it was not for my other stories at the time but I had the idea for this little one shot. It's a Paige centric from the episode in season 5 Baby's First Demon. It takes place just after Paige finds she is not in the family tree and goes upstairs to get the crystals to protect the baby.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Paige or any other charmed characters mentioned in this short one shot. All credit goes to the creator of charmed Aaron Spelling.

**Paige's Diary**.

Dear Diary,

Hey again, I haven't written in you for a while.

Okay, that's a lie, I write in you every day. Whenever I feel the need to let out my emotions, to tell someone how I feel. Right now I feel left out, because it has happened again.

They don't mean to do it, I know that, but I can't help but feel...unwanted.

So you're probably wondering what happened right?

Well, after we talked on the couch about the family tree, a piece of paper that apparently means nothing, I went upstairs to get the crystals as instructed. Only I haven't gone back down yet. I can't face it yet; just being around them makes me feel like I'm nothing. So here I am writing to you, about these feelings that I tell you of daily, these little things my sisters do, but don't understand how much pain it really causes me. The thing is they have always felt wanted, needed, loved... at home. I've never had that sense of belonging; I've never felt that, not really. Even though I try to kid myself, tell myself it's not true...I know it is deep down inside and that's when I come to you, my friend. The only person who knows the true Paige Matthews. I just wish they could see too, my family that is. I can't tell them you know that, I can't tell anyone. So I write, and I cry when no one's around, when no one can see...no one can see the little girl that lives inside me, wanting to be held and told everything is okay. If only that would happen, but I know it won't.

So you know what I'm going to do?

I'm going to go back down those stairs and take these crystals in my hands, put my fake smile on and pretend everything is peachy as usual.

Like I always do.

It's just the story of my life.

Paige, the people pleaser, pleasing everyone but herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So then what did you guys think? This was one of the first things I had written in first person many years ago, not my best work by far but I always appreciate feedback :)


End file.
